Planned Content
Disclaimer This page consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on the wiki and stop spreading of the misinformation and ungrounded rumours Source of this information would be: Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, and insiders' information. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed stuff can be posted here, with high probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server bots or weapons are allowed. So no heavy Spiral, no medium\light Trebuchet, no Pulse guns here. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it - do NOT put your opinion or superstition here. Robots and weapons Hellburner - exploding Schutze. This robot is planned for release in update 3.5/3.6 Light robot. Heavy and light slot. Explodes on destruction OR by activation of the ability, dealing damage. 10 seconds countdown to destruction when activated in latest server No price or release date information has been confirmed so far. Quadropods New spider-bot prototype is under early development. No details yet Unknown long range heavy weapon (no details as of now) Exorcist (renamed specter) - Inquisitor doc fast, thing... Presumably medium. 4 medium slots. Same durability as jesse. Ability: Descend Strider - Dashing vityaz Presumably medium. 2 light + 1 heavy slot. Same durability as Kumiho and Haechi Ability: Dash (5 charges) Vortex (Medium Aphid) New medium weapon named "Vortex": This weapon literally acts just as an Aphid with higher damage. Stats: (level 8) Damage: 19,600 dps, 10-second reload, range 350m, target lock range 600m Redeemer (Heavy Taran) New heavy weapon "Redeemer": Basically it is a heavy version of the Taran with much higher damage. Stats: (level 8) Damage: 7,690 dps (damage per shot), 10-round capacity (fired at 2-round increments), 5-second reload, range 350m Gust (Light Thunder/Storm) New light weapon "Gust": The light version of the Thunder or the Storm. Stats (level 8) Damage: 2,880 dps, 1 second reload, range 500m range:500 dragoon-plastic magnum thing Basically a heavy magnum but with reload Range:600m Abilities Self-Destruct (Detonate) Robot : Hellburner This ability is the first ability to cause the player to sacrifice their robot to do so. Upon destruction or manual triggering, the robot will explode, destroying itself and damaging other enemy robots around it. Maps "Ship" (Helicarrier, Carrier, Freighter) A map of relative range. Opportunity for both Sniping and Knifing are present here. Obstacles such as equipment and control towers act as the natural shields on this map. First map where beacons are allocated in a straight line. Got two levels; lower one with tunnels. This map was also notable for having a similar design to the Helicarrier from the Avengers, hence the name "Helicarrier". The time setting for this map is in perpetual sunset. The first map to be set on such a time of day. "Rome" (Gladiator City) A map of relatively large map. Opportunity is at its peak for all roles here. A series of buildings scattered across a city, with a Colosseum at its Center. The buildings and the Colosseum act as the natural blockades in this map. The time setting for this map is similar to Springfield's dusk, which gives off a feeling of gloom. Like Yamantau and Springfield, the Center is always a heated location, with bots often meeting their demise here. Castle (unofficial name) Two castles, divided by a huge rift with bridges spanning the gap. The first map with environmental hazard - once you fall into the rift you need to spawn another bot. Bridge (Little Yamantau) Two Bridges on the map. Bridge1 just like a "D" in the English alphabet , And bridge 2 is a straight line. This map has two bridges like yamantau but smaller, more accessible and the maps has more buildings than yamantau. Game Modes TDM overhaul Improve spawn point and add more cover King of the hill Both teams are fighting for one beacon. As one team controls the beacon, it receives points, But each beacon has a limited amount of points in it. When one team captured beacon, That team must to defense beacon until icon are depleted , And this beacon shuts down — and another one becomes active. Match goes until one team has enough points to win or until the timer goes to zero. Free-For-All No teammates, No friends. Everyone on the map is an enemy. Others (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Customisable UI Due to some complaints of a bland UI or a hard to read UI, Pixonic plans to release a customisable UI for players to adjust it to suit their needs. Influence Points overhaul Influence points now are used only for QuickDraw robots; ideas on how to use those points are now in development. Workshop Points overhaul Concept of WorkShop is now being re-worked, with a planned date of release in 2018. Reload Button In latest test server , Pixonic released a reload button on 18-20th november test server. Reload button can reloaded all weapons when touched. Communication interface , Friendly HP bars , Battlefield map In the old news about 3.0 Update. Pixonic has start working on all of these. Supply Crates(Working Title) New reward system in the game. Supply crate will apear in hangar in every few hours. In the crate have a gold , silver and components. The total value of those is directly tied to your league placement: the higher you are, the better the rewards. Honor Rewards Another new reward system in the game. This system bring even more loot to your table, rewarding you greatly if you're an active player. For every match completed, you progress towards a crate with a guaranteed amount of gold, silver and components. (Note: This page is under heavy development, so please contribute to this page. Also, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be canceled or scrapped by Pixonic at anytime.) Category:Planned Content